headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Steven
Variations include Stefan, Stephen and Steve Fear the Walking Dead Steven was a survivor in the early days of the zombie outbreak. He was captured by members of a militia and kept prisoner in a California compound, where soldiers were performing experiments on live subjects. Steven helped Travis Manawa escape from the facility via the sewer system, but he was captured and shot multiple times by the guards. A soldier named Willy slit Steven's throat and tossed his body into a well. Other characters * Stephen Arden - One of the main characters from Species. * Stephen Franklin - Chief Medical Officer on Babylon 5. * Stephen Strange - Also known as Doctor Strange; a Marvel Comics mystic superhero. * Stephen Trager - A central character from Kyle XY. * Steve Austin - A cyborg and main character from The Six Million Dollar Man. * Steve Burton - One of the main characters from Land of the Giants. * Steve Dayton - A DC Comics superhero/villain. Also known as Mento. * Steve Jinks - ATF agent and Warehouse agent on Warehouse 13. * Steve Rogers - Also known as Captain America; a comic book superhero. * Steve Trevor, Sr. - The TV version of Steve Trevor from season one of the Wonder Woman live-action series of the 1970s. * Steve Trevor, Jr. - The TV version of Steve Trevor from seasons 2-3 of the Wonder Woman live-action series of the 1970s. Actors * Stefan Arngrim - Played Barry Lockridge on Land of the Giants. * Stephen Furst - Played Vir Cotto on Babylon 5. * Stephen Lovatt - Played Gideon Spilett on Mysterious Island. * Stephen Rappaport - Played Motura on Star Trek: Voyager. * Steve Bacic - Actor from Andromeda, Battlestar Galactica, First Wave and Stargate SG-1. * Steve John Shepherd - Played Theomet Danlé in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones ''. * 'Steven Elder' - Played Doctor Koch in 2009's ''The Day of the Triffids. * Stephen Sassen - Producer on Dark Angel. * Stephen Yardley - Actor from Doctor Who and The Day of the Triffids. * Steve Fenley - Voice actor from Gatchaman and 009-1. * Steven Geray - Actor from The Outer Limits, Time Tunnel and Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. * Steven Pasquale - Played Dallas in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. * Steven Jonas - Actor who played young Bill Masen in The Day of the Triffids. Production Crew * Stephen Alix - Executive producer, writer and story editor on Mysterious Island. * Stephen Hopkins - Director on Predator 2 and Lost in Space. * Stephen Mark - Editor on Alien Nation, Dark Angel and The X-Files. * Stephen McFeely - Screenwriter on the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Stephen Roloff - Producer and production designer on Earth: Final Conflict. * Stephen Smallwood - Producer of the 2006 UK Eleventh Hour TV series and the 2009 The Day of the Triffids mini-series. * Stephen Welke - Co-producer on Star Trek: Enterprise and Bionic Woman. * Steve Beers - Producer on Dark Angel and SeaQuest DSV. * Steve Binder - Director on The Star Wars Holiday Special. * Steve Buccellato - Comic book graphic artist. * Steve Epting - Comic book graphic artist. * Steve Gerber - Comic book writer. * Steve Haynie - Comic book letterer. * Steve J. Kay - Co-writer on Star Trek: Voyager. * Steve Lamar - Associate producer of ALF. * Steve Leialoha - Comic book inker and colorist. * Steve Oster - Producer on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Steve Pearlman - Executive producer on V. * Steve Richards - Associate producer on The Matrix film series. * Steve Sekely - Director of the 1962 The Day of the Triffids film. * Steve Shibuya - Co-writer on Sucker Punch. * Steven Lisberger - Writer and director on Tron. * Steven Spielberg - Director of Close Encounters of the Third Kind, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, Jurassic Park, Minority Report and War of the Worlds.